Saori
Saori is a "witch", possessing supposed magical powers, but is stated to have been created in a laboratory. It is later suggested in her creation and abilities actually use alien technologies. Saori is sent to the factory to eliminate Kuroha Neko, an escaped B-ranked "witch" slated to be killed, to dispose of what the organization holding her captive considered a defective product. Neko, aided by paralyzed future-predicting witch Kana Tachibana and expert hacker Kazumi Schlierenzauer, as well as a highly intelligent normal human Ryouta Murakami attack the factory in an attempt to steal some the pills. Each "witch" has different abilities, ranked from AAA to C depending on the combat utility of their abilities. Saori is first introduced when she is used as an assassin by the organization who holds her captive. Saori was sent to the Dresden Pharmaceutical company Takayama factory, which produced special pills designed to delay the inevitable death of a "witch", which will cause her to literally disintegrate in 35 hours if the medicine is not taken. Battle vs. Lucy (by SPARTAN 119) Lucy walked into the Dresden Pharmaceutical Company's Takayama factory, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind her. As she walked onto the floor of the factory, she heard a voice coming from above. "Well..., this is unexpected", the voice said, "I was expecting that failure who can't kill anything, Kuroha Neko. You look like you'll be more of a challenge". At that, Saori laughed manaically as a dome of light expanded out from her body. Lucy figured this had to be some kind of a attack and rolled out of the way. As she crossed the edge of the dome of light, Lucy felt a pain like someone had slashed at her back with a sword, only barely grazing here. Lucy tried to launch her vectors at Saori, but Saori activated her cutting attack again. It was then that Lucy realized that Saori had a longer attack range. Lucy retreated behind a metal storage tank. Seconds later, the tank was spontaneously cut into four pieces, spilling water everywhere. Lucy rolled out of Saori's immediate line of sight. As she did so, she spotted something that could change the course of this this fight: Hanging on hooks on the wall were several sharp metal rods with ring on one end to attach to the hook. Lucy didn't know what they were, she supposed they were some sort of tool, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. Lucy grabbed one of the spikes in each of her vectors and crept behind a piece of machinery. Saori was just around the corner, about ten meters way. Lucy through the spike at her with her vectors, far factor than human hands could throw it. The spike grazed Saori's side, but did not cause any lasting harm. Lucy released all three spikes, taking dead aim at Saori. When they were about six meters away.... They were chopped into several pieces of metal, which made a loud clanging noise as they hit the ground. Lucy looked around for another projectile, running as fast as possible to escape Saori, who was cutting apart machinery and pipes left and right in her efforts to hit her. It was then that Lucy found exactly what she needed. Lucy ducked to avoid Saori's sight as she entered the security room. Inside, there was a glassed in guncase containing several MP5 submachine guns. Lucy grabbed an MP5 and walked out the door, Saori was several meters away, searching the factory floor. Kaede took aim at her adversary and held down the trigger, firing off a burst of 9mm ammunition. Saori clutched her chest and collapsed to the ground, mortally wounded. Lucy moved in for the kill, ready to finish off her wounded foe when, suddenly, she was back taking cover behind the storage tank, with no recollection of what had happened before then. Lucy heard a hissing sound, like the opening of an airlock in a science fiction movie. Curious, Lucy walked out to see Saori now had a plastic cylinder, some kind of implant sticking out of her back. Saori felt her harness hang up, and realized she had to run. Saori fled towards her only hope of surviving now that she could no longer use magic, the firearms in the security room. But it was not the be. Saori felt an excruciating pain as the lower half of her left leg was severed. Blood sprayed all over the floor as she fell face down on the floor. Lucy raised her vector and slashed across Saori's neck, slicing her head clean off. Saori's head rolled a few feet across the floor, an expression of terror frozen on her face. Suddenly, the plastic implant in Saori's neck, just below where Lucy had cut, ejected itself. Lucy stared in surprise as Saori's body seemed to disintegrate before her eyes. Then the canister in the implant popped over, revealing... something... with green-colored skin, several eyes, and razor sharp teeth. The alien parasite that was implanted inside her in the lab crawled away like a slug, trying to get away from Lucy. Its efforts were futile. Lucy balled her vector into a fist and brought it down on the alien, with such force that its body practically exploded. Lucy then turned around and walked out of the factory. WINNER: Kaede/"Lucy" Expert's Opinion Lucy won this battle in spite of her shorter primary attack range because of the greater versatility of her vector, which could also throw projectiles. The utility of Saori's time manipulation powers was limited by the fact that she would "hang up" after using them, leaving her practically defenseless. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Alien Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Television Warriors